Maximum Ride: Wings Of Change
by Teamduncan77
Summary: O.K. so i wrote a FF about what happened after book 5 or MAX there is a new character, maybe some new love, FAXNESS and of course everyone's favorite hero MAXIMUM RIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Ride **

Prologue

You Don't Know CHU Your Messing With.

CHU Industries, Central China"Has the flock been located?" "I'm tired of your incompetence Number 3." This comment, was made by a short Asian man in a blue business suit. This particular man was, at the moment staring out of his plush office skylight city view. The nameplate on his desk read "Mr. Chu, CEO"

"Yes sir, they've been located flying over the Yucatan, on their way to South America."

Mr. Chu turned around to look at Number 3. "Are you sure it's them, I wouldn't want another incident like Number 4's to befall you, Number 3"

Number 3 gulped " Yes Sir, it's defiantly them, we've had 3 different sources identify them." Number 3 watched Mr. Chu turn back around in his chair, as if disinterested. Number 3 was extremely relieved by this news, along with Mr. Chu's reaction. For this meant that he wouldn't be in Mr. Chu's bad books for much longer. After CSM had found out about the illegal dump of toxic waste of the coast of Hawaii, Mr. Chu hadn't exactly been in the best of moods.

"Good, I want those abominations gone, and there will be no more mistakes, right Number 3?"

Number 3 knew this wasn't a question, it was a command. A command, that if not followed would result in his death.

"Do you understand Number 3?" "I want Maximum Ride terminated, and without her, the precious flock will be reduced to nothing."

"Affirmative sir, decimate Maximum Ride, and her flock will follow." With that last comment Number 3 backed slowly out the door.

Mr. Chu continued to stare down at the city, his city, if you will. He did own half of it anyway. Even though Mr. Chu's calm and placid matter had fooled Number 3, he felt like inside he was going to explode. After CSM industries had discovered and told the world about his company's recent dump of toxic waste, CHU Industries had suffered major hits all over the world. All because of Maximum Ride and her precious flock. He had given her the chance, the chance to join him, to help rule the world. Well, that choice had come and past, and Maximum had chosen wrong. Well, Mr. Chu still knew that he had a few aces up his sleeve, including, Black Venom. He chuckled to himself, "Enjoy your flight Maximum, it's bound to be your last.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

All That Goes Up…

Chapter 1

"Oomph, sorry Max, I didn't see you." Iggy quickly stated after he flew right into my back.

"Hilarious Iggy, a real gut buster." Man, that kid has got some bony elbows. Anyway, flying over the Yucatan isn't exactly the best. The smog and pollution is terrible here. Even if you can see, which Iggy clearly can't, it's nearly impossible.

But wait why are Max and the incredible bird kids flying over to South America, you may ask. Well, after our lovely ordeal in, or should I say under Hawaii, we were staying where we belong for a while, with both feet flying thousands of feet above ground. Wait, though what were we doing in Hawaii you may ask? Well after doing our lovely air shows for the CSM, (Coalition to Stop the Madness, a super Eco friendly group, which my mom is currently part of.) we were tired of being shot at by scientist's new attempt of perfection, the M-Geeks. So we bunkered down in a safe house for a while, well that didn't last long. I was shot out of the sky and kidnapped, where the evil Mr. Chu had offered me a chance to be part of another diabolical take-over-the-world-and-enslave-all-inhabitants plan. I was like, well since you asked nicely, HELL NO! After that lovely ordeal that same man, as another attempt to sway me to the dark side kidnapped my mom, Dr. Martinez. Anyway, in the attempt to get her back, Gazzy and Iggy discovered a way to blow up the world, the U.S. government put us through a whole bunch of BS, just to get on a sub. That lovely sub led us to many new adventures, including claustrophobic bird kid has many panic attacks, starring me, lovely. We also discovered a new brand of mutants, Angel and I were incased in a lovely bubble of body snot, and Fang and I discovered we could breathe underwater, you know, every day stuff. Fang. That was a whole book in itself. I can't give you all the details, and if you are a hopeless romantic who just reads our books for Fang and I, I have one thing to say to you. WHY?

I mean I've seen all the websites and comments about us put up, and splashed all over Fang's blog. But, seriously not that much happened. Well, ok we made out in the middle of the desert and in Hawaii before those lovely M-Geeks swooped in. Oh, and also when I realized I loved him in that sub and threw myself in his arms, right before I almost could've died, but really other than that, not much happened. Anyway, I really don't know if were considered boyfriend and girlfriend now, I mean Fang hasn't brought it up. So why should I? Because we all know how much I LOVE talking about we got my mom back, and the flock went its separate ways. I told my mom if CSM ever needs us, to give us a call and we'll be happy to help. At the moment we were granting Fang's wish to go to a desert island, and chill. Hey, even those who save the world deserve a much a needed vacation.

Suddenly Gazzy interrupted my lovely thoughts, "Hey Max, check it out, below us."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok so thank you to ipityyou (I sorry if i screwed up your pen name i can't look at my reviews right now) for those awsome reviews, tell your friends about it and give me some ideas. some faxness is coming up in chapter 3, but for right now enjoy!**

l

Chapter 2

Underneath us were the most awesome cliffs/ mountain structures I've ever seen. It seemed that the rock reflected, but then if at all possible, and then magnified the sun. It was like a giant pond or ocean even.

"Oh Max, can we land? I really, really want to see the cliffs." Angel started to say something else, but Nudge cut her off.

"Please Max, can we land? There so sparkly it's like a rainstorm of gems, or like a lake full of diamonds, or even like…

"Nudge, shut up!" Iggy shouted "My ears feel like they're going to explode!"

Nudge smiled sheepishly at me, "Pretty, please Max?"

Total, who was currently flapping his way along with his new wings, now started up. "Come' on Max, let us do something fun, since it is our vacation."

I had a feeling he had been quite up till then just because he was thinking about the love of his life, a malamute named Akila. This love was also making me wear a dress at their wedding next month. Well, Akila wasn't actually making me wear a dress Total was, but it's the same concept. Two DOGS were having their wedding, and I have to wear a dress. Fang thinks the whole think is just FREAKIN' hilarious, but I most certainly don't.

Anyway I decided to shake things up in the decision making department for today."Weeeelll… I don't know, why don't you ask Fang? Five bird kids' jaws dropped and turned around to face me.

Fang, who had been flying next to me, in his usual spot, looked at me stupidly and said "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean why not Fang, you haven't said much in a while." Trust me; I said this with all honesty.

Gazzy looked up at me with his concerned blue eyes. "Your letting Fang make a decision, did you like get hit in the head, or something?"

I stared him down with the Max glare (patent pending) and said "No, I did not thank you, I'm just letting Fang lead for a while, and it's my vacation too." I was shocked that Gaz had even though of that let alone said it. I mean, I let others make decisions too.

"_Leaders lead_ Maximum; _you can't just stop when you're tired."_

Ok seriously, I'm getting really sick of this stupid voice it never leaves me alone. I mean I know its all part of this "bigger plan" BS, and the voice is supposed to help me along, but all it's done is annoy the HECK out of me.

"Oh shut up, can't you ever leave me alone" I practically yelled, and at no in particular.

Gazzy's eyes looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry Max, I didn't mean to make you mad."

I flew over and gave Gazzy a mid-air hug. "It's not you; it was the voice ragging on me again."

"Oh" Gazzy exhaled "But seriously, did you like fall or something?"

Before I could respond with one of my earth-shattering retorts Fang started up, which was weird, well for him at least.

"Well, since Max is letting someone else lead…

"For once" Gazzy muttered to Iggy under his breath.

Fang, however, who didn't hear just kept talking. I guess it's kind of his thing today.

"I'm leading today, soooo, I'm choosing to land and see these cliffs."

"Yay!" Nudge cried happily. Angel looked just as happy flying next to her. Total who looked even happier than both of those winged girls put together. Great, so now Fang is the great guy, and I'm bad cop, super. Before I could say anything else, something dropped out of the foggy smog above us.

In the blink of an eye I poured on the speed, to see whatever it was that practically fell on top of us. It took me just a second to catch up with it, whatever it was.

"Whoa, um Fang, Iggy I need your help." I yelled this up at a fog bank that was hovering all around me.

Fang announced that he was coming, and almost flew right into me.

"Holy Crap!" Fang stated as soon as he saw what I was hanging on too.

"What is it?" Iggy yelled, flying in right behind Fang.

"Ummm… it's a girl." Fang studdered

"So?" Iggy stated "I mean she fell from, like the sky, so that's bad." Iggy continued right on "Did she jump out of a plane, or something?"

"No Iggy it's not like that." Fang and I both looked at each other, shocked. We had no idea what to say to him.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Iggy screamed at us. Well if you haven't read any other of our books you probably wouldn't know that Iggy was blind. Seriously though, if you haven't picked it up by now, it's extremely sad that I had to tell you for you to get it.

I answered first since Fang isn't too good with words. "Iggy she's not just a girl, she's got wings."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank everyone for the great reviews! Anyone else who likes the Maximum Ride series should seriously check out Bloody Jack by L.A. Meyer. It's a girl defying the rules to join a ship's crew as a boy. She finds adventure and some romance. It's a great series and I highly recommend it!!**

Chapter 3

We ended up landing and seeing the cliffs, but not in the way we had originally planned. Fang and I had taken the unconscious girl by each arm and landed softly, and slowly we put her down.

"Angel, can you pick up anything from her?" I asked

"Yep, it's really confusing though, it's like flashes of images and sounds. Angel explained. "It's kind of like when you were first hearing from your voice in New York Max"

I looked down at the girl, and felt a pang of pity. She was covered in mud, and was dressed in old-looking and worn clothes. She also had dried blood on her. She kind of looked like one of us. Us after we haven't taken a bath in a couple weeks, that is. Fang suddenly pulled me aside, looking concerned

. "Ok Max, no offense, but we should be a little suspicious." His face was inches from mine. "I mean she has wings, and just happens to fall out of the sky right where we are; I mean that can't be a coincidence."

I pulled him by his shirt toward me, and kissed him. "Relax, maybe you're right Fang, but until she wakes up we won't know much." I kissed him again, and he kissed me back. He gave me one of his rare smiles, when he does that he instantly brightens my day.

"Ok, but all we know is that she's on the run like us. He slid his hands around my waist, and whispered in my ear. "Whoever she is, if she turns out to be evil, I'll let you dismantle her all by yourself.

I turned my head around and kissed him on his cheek, "Thank you, you're the best, but you know I'm kind of selfish, I still would've gotten rid of her myself."

Fang half grinned, with his cocky smile "Yeah, but I guess that's why I love you"

Whoa, I was not expecting that. Umm… love, that's kind of a big step. I sorta stared at him for like a minute, and I opened my mouth to say something then closed it again. I then noticed that Angel had walked up behind me.

"Max?" she asked tentatively, almost like she was scared to hear what I had to say.

I whirled around; Fang right behind me dropped his hands. "Yes Angel?"

"Um… I don't think this is bad or anything, but um it might be important."Angel started on saying. "She might know something about Mr. Chu, something or maybe things that would get him put away for good."

"Wow, oh, huh… that's great sweetie." "Did she um… you get what it possibly was?" I stammered at her. "This is kind of on a need-to-know basis." "Mucho importance if you get my drift"

"Well, it wasn't much," Angel said quietly "Only that CHU Cooperation is in the midst of something bad, to do with global warming?"

"OK" Fang told her quietly "Anything else worth knowing?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, she wasn't made or born, or from the school." Angel shuddered to herself. "She's from a different place, scarier."

"Hey Max," Nudge called over "She's waking up."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The girl was laying face up and was wearing a worn hoodie and jeans; blood and mud on booth. She groaned, it sounded like a moan mixed with a string of cuss words. We all gathered around her, carefully, not to sit on her wings.

"Where am I?" she said, and looked around kind of jumpy like.

"Mexico/South America" Fang said right back, unafraid. "We've got some quick questions, and we need some answers, now. Fang sounded like he meant business, unfortunately that didn't exactly make things flow his way.

"Look smart guy, I don't answer to anyone, especially guys who think they can run the show without anyone else."

I could obviously see that Fang was getting nowhere in the questioning department so I stepped in. "And he doesn't, so if you have any complaints I'm obliged to show you the comment box." And as I said that I pointed to myself. Hey everyone knows, if you got a problem, come to me.

The girl very suddenly loosened up. "I like your style…um…sorry I didn't really get a name."

"Max, and I'd love to know your name, and exactly why you fell out of the sky directly on top of us."I threw right back at her. Hey, I'm Max, if you don't like it, tough.

"Ok, Max," she said with a grin "I guess you deserve some answers, but after I give you yours you have to give me mine, deal?"

"Deal" I immediately agreed. "So, what is your name and how did you get your wings?" I started off with the basics, you can't be too careful.

"My name is Kat, spelled with a K" she started immediately "And I'm from New York" "Well at least that's where I lived for at least 10 years of my life."

She took a shallow breath and continued. "I got my wings from a lab in New York, and I was raised by some sick scientists who tested on me, every day."

Fang and I exchanged dark looks, while Kat began in again.

"I wasn't just an experiment; I was the most successful one." "I was born with these wings, and lived past infancy; which was big." "So I really don't know where I came from, or who my parents are or were; but I want to stop this from happening again."

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy looked at Kat with big understanding eyes, and I could tell that they were having major flashbacks to the school and their horrible days there. At least we had gotten lucky, and Jeb had broken us out.

Iggy asked the next question. "Well, how did you escape if you were so important?"

Kat gave a half grin at that one. "On my tenth birthday, a kinder than most scientist gave me my only gift from my parents, my crystal heart." As she was saying this she pulled a chain with a cut, crystal heart out from under her hoodie.

"As soon as my crystal heart touched my skin I felt the love of my parents, and the strength to escape, and as I felt this I gained this really cool power."

Total who had been silent this whole time finally spoke up. "So what can you do?"

Kat looked a little puzzled at Total. I had forgotten how funny it was when people who didn't know that Total could talk, actually heard him talk.

"Umm… I can absorb and take on the powers, or even the identity of other people."

Total looked a little bored with Kat's power. "Well that's not too cool, I mean Max can fly at the speed of light, and Angel can read minds."

"Total, just tell her everything why don't you?" I stared at him with complete disbelief. I mean we were raised in dog crates in a facility no one knew about. Does the word "secrecy" mean anything to him?

"Anyway," I said "How did you get out?" I stilled sounded a tiny little bit pissed, but it was hardly noticeable.

Kat gave a full grin at that one "After the Lab Coat left, I was really mad." "I mean he gave me a little piece of my family which I was cruelly ripped away from, and all the memories of hate and rage just filled me up. She continued on "I mean I was so mad, mad at my parents for leaving me, mad at the Lab Coats for screwing with my life, but mostly I was mad at myself for not being strong enough to break myself out.

Kat grimaced as she continued on "Anyway, this other experiment next to me was wondering what was wrong so she tried to reach into my cage." "When she did that I grabbed her hand, and I suddenly felt like I was her, I mean I felt her memories, her pain, everything!"

"I always wondered why she was gagged all the time, and I soon found out why." "When I got her powers I was able to shriek at decibels high enough to shatter metal." Kat shuddered now "I started to shriek and all around me glass was shattering; and soon the metal bars on my crate shattered too." She sighed again, and continued on "When that happened, the wall of the lab shattered along with the crate." "I crawled out and started flying away, and that was almost 5 years ago."

"Wait," Angel asked "Wouldn't that make it your fifteenth birthday soon?"

Kat looked at her for almost a minute then responded with a shaken "Yeah"

"Whoa" Angel now exclaimed "They did that to you in New York?"

I narrowed my eyes at Angel "Did she ask you to read her mind?"

"No" Angel started "But…"

"No buts, Angel." I told her. "You can't just go rummaging around in people's minds without them knowing about it; it's very rude."

"Ok Max" she smiled, well, angelically up at me "I'll try never ever to do it again, I promise."

"Uh Huh" I looked down at her with a sarcastic comment forming, but decided to keep it down. Hey however said I had no self-control?

Nudge spoke next "Um...Kat, I was just wondering, since Angel brought it up, what exactly happened in New York?" "I mean we went to the institute once, and we never saw you, we saw a whole bunch of other mutants, but just one other like us, and no offense, but you look nothing like her."

Kat flashed Nudge the first smile I've seen on her face since we found her. "You sure do talk a lot don't you?" she asked

Nudge flashed an identical grin right back, and said, "Yep, I do, Max calls me motor-mouth, and Iggy really doesn't like it because he can't hear as well when I…" "Oops sorry Iggy, I'll stop now."

Iggy had cleared his throat when Nudge had gotten to that point in her sentence. As everyone knows, and I think Kat, has even realized that Iggy can't see. When too many sounds are happening all at once, Iggy's echolocation is off. It's like a solid wall of sound is surrounding him, it really freaks him out.

"But what happened to you in New York?" Gazzy asked

"Ok," Kat says "I'll tell you, but be prepared, welcome to my nightmare."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I've gotten some reviews, major thanks for that and sorry for it taking so long on the update I was in vacation. Then as soon as we got back we got a huge report, so I didn't have much spare time. Now I'm back and hopefully updating faster, but I'm also working on a TDI story now. But your probably tired on my rambling on, so ENJOY!!!Chapter 5

"Ok so," Kat started "as you know, I grew up in a dog crate." "You also know that I, like you, was experimented on." Kat looked around at each of us. "So what do you want to know about me, and what went on at the institute."

As always before I could even begin to think what to say, words were poring out of Nudge's mouth.

"Um, not to be rude or anything Kat, but um no offense intended, we," she gestured around to us, (The Flock, FYI) "look like a family of Olympic swimmers, or runners, or whatever."

I had no idea what she was going to say.

Nudge continued on, full steam ahead. "But…Um…you kind of look chubby, no offense intended, again."

Once again that girl's big mouth is going to get her in a boatload of trouble. Still, I can't believe she'd ask someone that. I thought I had taught her manners, but who knows. With her it's like, tell her one thing, and another comes out of her mouth.

Kat grimaced at that question. "Well that was one thing that happened to me at the institute." She continued, and as she did she pulled up the one side of her hoodie. "Do you see these?"

"No." Iggy stated under his breath. That little comment earned him a quick jab in the ribs from yours feathery, and an apparently wasted eye roll in his direction.

What Kat showed us were about half dozen circular scars of her side and more near the top of her hips.

"They wanted to know if I could still fly if I wasn't as light."

Angel and Gazzy's eyes opened in identical states of shock. And they weren't the only ones.

"So to achieve this feat they stuck a giant needle in me about twice a week that pumped about five pounds each time." Kat shuddered, but kept talking. "The problem was though, I kept losing the weight, because as you know they don't exactly keep you "nourished" there.

"I mean, it was pretty bad, I could still fly, but sometimes my side hurt so bad I could barley move, let alone fly.

Iggy's sightless eyes opened in revulsion. He, just like Kat, was experimented on, and way worse then any of the rest of the flock was. Those douches tried to make his night vision better. He ended up blind. Whoops. He knew better then any of us what it was like. To be ripped away, and not know what will happen to you. To not know when you're coming back. Or if you black out, will you ever wake up?

"They did this to me, until one day I just couldn't fly anymore." She pulled her knees to her chest, and unfolded her wings a bit. "Then one day they stopped, and so did my meals."

"It then took about a month for me to be in the state I am now."

Even though she could she the revolution on each of our faces, and the lovely green shade we were all turning, but she plowed right on

"After a long time, I slipped in hysteria and was unconsciousness, and I barley remember anything after that."

"The next thing I do remember is someone feeding me, and the sound of the needle being hooked up."

"Of course the pumping had started again, but these lab coat didn't care where they stuck the needle and I had to get a new liver." A small tear trickled down the side of her face.

" I don't think you understand what it's like to be experimented on like that." "On, off, on again, off again, giving you hope that it's finally over, only to have it start again."

"I would pray; well not exactly pray, because I know that if a God was there he never would've let that happen." " So I guess I begged with God, pleaded, that I would die, but death in a place was kind, a relief. Kat's slow storm of tears was still coming.

"So I just kept living one day at a time, I almost became a ghost, something that was there, but no one or anything could reach it."

"But, someone did." Angel interrupted "That's how you got out right?"

"Yeah, well finally the lab coat that sorta helped me back to health; gave me back my necklace my parents left with me, and told me about you, and gave me a file on myself and another one on CHU Industries."

Fang and I looked at each other with fear and pain. Somewhere deep in Fang's onyx eyes I also saw love, but with that was betrayal and pain; a pain that cut him deep. I've only ever seen that look once before in my life. The day we broke up.

I looked away from him; his eyes scared me, with that simple glance it took me back to that day, and all the memories that came with it.

I looked back to Kat. "Can I see that file, that the whit…um… lab coat gave you?"

"Sure, it's in my bag, this was my last physical before I left." Kat grabbed the small backpack next to her. She then handed me a large manilla-ish folder.

Inside were all of Kat's personals and pictures of her at every year:

**Name: Test Subject 7077 (Kathryn "Kat" Reldieh)**

**Age: 12 (Last documented birthday 2/20/06)**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 138**

**Hair Color: Black-Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Wing Color: Brown (See below for extra detail)**

**Primaries: Black**

**Secondaries: Black**

**Talon Clips: Brown w/ lighter brown speckling**

**Last wearing black tight jeans, tee shirt, and tennis shoes. Other Personals left in possession included heart necklace. **

**WARNING****: Subject 7077 is known to be extremely lethal, handle with care when examining. **

**No extra power has been detected**

"What's up with the last two notes?" Nudge asked

Kat smirked to herself. " When they didn't strap me down fast enough one time to get a blood sample, let's just say the note was added as a precautionary case."

"Cool!" Gazzy said, "What happened?"

She looked down at him "Have you ever seen a spinning jack-knife preformed by a hybrid?"

"Well duh, Max and Fang used to spar all the time back at the lab, and Max usually won with that move."

Kat smirked up at Fang, who promptly looked away. " I broke 2 legs, 1 arm, and I'm pretty sure a neck in almost a minute; and they definitely weren't happy when I put those losers into sick pay."

"The last note, is because I never really displayed any cool powers like you guys had."

"Wait," Fang, asked "We never showed any of our powers at the School, did we?"

There was a chorus of "No's" from all around.

Iggy who had been silent up to this point suddenly looked up. "What was this White Coat's name?"

Kat grimaced and replied "What, he never told you why he left did he?" She smirked after she saw the confused looks on our faces. "Well, well, well I guess the favorite's weren't told everything I was led to believe."

" I thought you would've figured it out by now."

I knew though, and with the next two words Kat said it was only confirmed that I was right. "Jeb Bachelder"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N O.k. so I'm so sorry about taking FORVER to update. We had science fair and a literature project due around the same time so I had to work on those. So I finally finished those, and then I got grounded, from everything. Including my computer, but on the positive side I've got a butt-kickin new chapter. ENJOY!! Please R/R

Oh, and I don't own Maximum Ride, blah, blah, blah. I do however wished I owned Iggy, but that's a whole different story.

Chapter 6

The faces on the flock were six identical masks of shock and horror. Suddenly a thought dawned on me. "Wait, four years ago… that's around the time we were broken out of the school." I looked around waiting for the rest of the flock to make the connection. And once again I got blank stares all around. I let out an exasperated sigh. "If Jeb had broken you out too, why didn't he come back after he left, and bring you with him?"

Suddenly it dawned on the rest of the flock. I rolled my eyes inwardly, seriously…

Kat though, caught my eye, and looked at me dead on. "I really don't know, but I guess it's because I've always been on my own." Kat dropped my gaze and looked off into the practically set sun. "But I do know why they sent me away, it's because of that file there." She gestured to the bigger of the two manilla envelopes. "I know too much, and CHU Industries will do anything to have me eliminated."

I glanced down at the files, and Fang practically read my thoughts AGAIN. "Exactly how much do you know about CHU Industries?" he sometimes takes the words right out of my mouth, it gets pretty annoying after a while.

"Well, your part of it, Max is too, as well as the rest of the flock" Kat looked around as if waiting for one of us to interrupt her. "It's also about global warming, and what CHU Industries is going to do to other countries all over the world."

She said this in such a nonchalant way that I even thought to myself "Hey, yeah I deal with evil masterminds and their plots for world domination everyday, so why is this so significant?" Really, this girl thinks a lot of herself; the world doesn't revolve around her.

I'm really starting to feel flock Déjà vu with this girl.

Kat stretched and yawned, she got up and snapped her wings out to there full length. I thought Fang's wings were dark, but compared to Kat's wings they were as light as Gazzy's. Kat's wings were like the night sky, dark in so many places, but the few specks of light held secrets that were too powerful to share. It was kind of overwhelming.

As Kat got up to stretch out her wing's and Iggy followed her. Gazzy and Angel started chasing each other, and Fang and Nudge started to read the other file Kat had brought with her.

I walked up to Nudge and Fang and plopped down behind them, trying to read the file over Fang's shoulder.

"Sooo…" I started "Interesting day." That comment earned me a glare down the nose from Fang, and a toothy grin from Nudge.

"Yeah" Fang replied "It starts out my vacation and it ends being another plot for World domination, great." He turned his attention back to the files.

"Like, so I'm guessing vacations off until Max gets to save the world again, right?" Nudge smirked up at me.

Seriously, that girl was draining my ever-shallow pool of patience, and it's not the deepest on even the greatest of days. Those days include Angel leaving everyone's thoughts alone, Nudge keeping sentences to a minimum of fifty words or less, and Gazzy and Iggy refraining from blowing anything or _anybody_ up.

And let me tell you those days come as often as world peace, and cute, cheap shoes. I.E. NOT OFTEN ENOUGH. Well, at least they try, and I guess that's all I can ask.

A shriek broke through my thoughts, and I decided to take back my last statement. Great, well the "normal" calm had lasted pretty long, and I'm not too shocked that somebody yelled. I got up, and went to investigate.

Sure enough, there was Gazzy, Iggy, and strangely Kat. Apparently Kat was the one that that screamed. I'm not too surprised. As soon as Kat saw me come into the clearing, she leapt to her feet, and stalked over to me.

"This is why I prefer to be by myself." She rolled her eyes in the direction of the two boys. "I'm with you guys for roughly an hour, and someone almost KILLS me."

Oh great, I have a very strong feeling that this incident involves either: A, explosives, or B fire, and since her hair isn't scorched off, I'm guessing door number one.

"You are SOOOO lucky that I didn't go completely postal on them." With that she whipped her head around so I got a mouthful of hair.

She then turned the other direction, and stomped off. I sort of pity Fang right now. If my temper tantrums are half as bad as hers are, I must sound like a total beyoch when I go off.

I then turned MY head to face the guilty party. Surprising only one face was smiling innocently up at me instead of two. Guess whose face was looking like the cat who ate the canary?

Right.

"Ok guys what happened?" I looked at both of them "Iggy, now." He exhaled, in an extremely snotty fashion I might add, then started.

"All I was doing was talking to Kat, and she was telling me about what she's been doing since she broke out." He looked at me, brown eyes meeting milky-blue. "I asked if I could feel her face to see her, and then she asked me if the school did this to me?" He then snapped his head to the left, and said, "Then this one sneaks up behind her when I'm feeling her lips, and sets of a cracker."

For those of you who don't know flock terms a cracker is a pretty small flare. When it's lit it's virtually odorless and soundless. But when it goes off, that's a whole different story. I, personally, have experienced this Iggy/Gazzy creation. I was the test- run. Let's just say those two couldn't believe that I could run that fast, or pop with that kind of an edge.

The cracker is basically just a scare factor, and it won't damage you permanently. (FYI, I mean physically, not mentally. Well, I guess that if you hang around Gazzy and Iggy for long enough, anyone could end up in therapy.)

"I had nothing to do with this." Iggy continued "All we were doing was talking, I swear."

I can always tell when someone in the Flock is lying to me. Another Super special Max leader skill I've picked up over the years. Iggy did sound sincere, and he blamed Gazzy, which like, never happens.

"O.k. Iggy I believe YOU had nothing to do with this, so you may go." Iggy promptly leapt to his feet, and stalked off in the same direction Kat left in. As we went he kept on muttering under his breath about never having a moments peace around here.

I then turned my entire wrath, well as much wrath as I could muster under this circumstance, onto the small smiling blonde child in front of me.

He flashed me a smile almost identical to Angel's. I let out an audible sigh, and ran my hand through my hair before I sat down next to Gazzy.

"Look, Gazzy, we're trying to make friends and influence people here; and thats definitely not going to happen if you set off a bomb under them."

"No Max it was a crack-" Gazzy tried to start, but I held my hand up to silence him.

"I don't care if it was anything from a firework to a stink bomb; she may be the key to finally getting Mr. Chu and his company off our backs, and I don't want to alienate her from the rest of us."

Gazzy's innocent smile suddenly turned into a frown and his face scrunched up. "Us, Max? When did she become part of our family?" He looked at me with a mixture of fear and anger mixed into his eyes.

"No, Gaz, that's not what I meant, she does have wings and Jeb did send her." "Really How much more proof do you need?" I exhaled inwardly; she does have a pretty good chance of joining the flock now. I mean, she knows about us, and where we currently are located. Plus I'm starting to feel a more-than-friends vibe between her and Iggy.

Because, seriously, that's just what I need right now; more teenage mutant love in my life. Cause, gods forbid that, I'm the only one that has to deal with FEELINGS these days.

"Look Gazzy, things change." I started off saying "But, no matter how strong and different we are, we can't stop these changes."

He looked up at me as if he didn't understand. Great. So I tried again, "Gazzy, everyone changes, and our family is always going to change, not just Fang and me, but everyone."

He looked mad now, awesome. But the words he said to me before he left me there sitting on that log haunted me for weeks to come.

"Are you sure it's just not you, that's changing Max?"

Again sorry for the delay. If anyone has any ideas or comments feel free to send them my way. I hope to update again soon, but not take as long. I'm also working on a story for TDI C+D so if you're a fan, well free to fit me up with ideas.


End file.
